


Buttons

by orangeyskies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby!John, Fatlock, Feedism, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have had minimal interaction for a while, and John notices Sherlock has gained some weight. He's about that life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> If weight gain ain't your thing, this is not the place for you, friend.
> 
> (Sorry if there's formatting issues, ao3 isn't working with me on this one)

John hadn't seen his roommate in a month. The first week of October, Sherlock was holed up in the corner with a sleeping bag, his ridiculous sleep schedule now entirely opposite of John's. The next two weeks John was away, and the last John spent in their  
room on Baker Street, alone outside of work.

"Hello, Sherlock," John said cheerily, realizing how long it had been since the last interaction with his bothersome yet endearing roommate.

"Hi," Sherlock groaned, sitting up in his sleeping bag.

"Hm, only noon," John observed. "I hope you've done more this month than partially repair your sleeping habits."

"Yes, of course. I've been studying the effects of a new theory of mine."

"Oh, good to hear... what's it about?" John asked, and took a seat near the window.

Sherlock paused and scratched at his messy hair, considering the question.

"Fine, there's no theory. I've been so tired lately, mostly sleeping... I tried out some of the local restaurants, and you know what? Eating out isn't as bad as I thought."

"Good for you then, Sherlock, I'm just glad this place isn't burned to the ground or filled with... body parts. Again."

"My pleasure," Sherlock said inattentively.

John saw Sherlock stand up out of the corner of his eye, paying more attention to the newspaper in his hands at first. But something seemed a bit off.

He lowered the newspaper a bit and observed his friend, who was wearing only underwear and a white shirt, three buttons near the top done and the rest open. John was surprised to notice the tightness of Sherlock's underwear, and he saw something pale  
poking out over it.

He couldn't believe it. Sherlock Holmes had a belly now.

He hadn't looked like that around two months ago- John remembered vividly when Sherlock's shirt lifted to expose a nearly flat stomach, leaving John a tad jealous of how effortless it came to him. But that was two months ago, before Sherlock's current habit  
of sleeping all day and eating out at night.

He didn't know if he should comment. Did Sherlock know, and did he maybe not want John to notice? Sherlock was still tired, perhaps the shirt exposing him was simply an embarrassing little accident. But Sherlock Holmes wasn't usually embarrassed by  
anything.

"Ah, Sherlock, you've filled out a little bit. You look good. Much less... skeletal," John said casually. He tried to keep himself from staring.

"You think so?" Sherlock asked. He ran a hand up his thighs and over the curve of his stomach. "I suppose I had that coming... John, you don't have to stare."

"Uh, sorry," John said, feeling the blush in his cheeks. He lifted his newspaper up again and hoped he wasn't too obvious.

"Ah, I forgot," Sherlock smirked. "You're into that kind of thing."

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

"I see the way you look at that handsome man in the pub whenever we go, getting himself fat off of cheap alcohol. I saw you stare at yourself in the mirror after you went up a few pounds last month."

"No, no," John said dismissively, but his voice was weak.

"I see everything, John."

"Well, even if you do, you're wrong," John argued, staring aggressively at the newspaper.

"Fine. I'll be here if you need me."

"Nobody will."

Sherlock stepped away for a moment, leading John to believe he was finally to be left in peace. Instead, Sherlock retrieved his sandwich from the nearby table and took it right back to where he stood before, over his sleeping bag.

Then he began to eat the sandwich loudly, moaning at the first bite. John shifted in his chair, doing his best to focus on anything but Sherlock, but it was difficult. His deepest instincts were reacting to the noises his roommate made.

"Mm, this hits the spot," Sherlock growled, and John heard him rubbing his stomach.

"Do up your shirt, will you?" John asked, setting his newspaper down.

The sight of Sherlock's pudgy middle caused an immediate twitch in his pants, and after Sherlock barely responded, John decided putting the paper back up was a wise decision.

"Fine, I'll do up the shirt."

"Thank you."

Sherlock buttoned the shirt with a dramatic sigh and walked closer to John, who threw the paper aside under the impression that his roommate had given up.

But Sherlock's obscenely tight shirt reminded John that no, Sherlock Holmes wasn't a fan of giving up. Sherlock made sure his belly jiggled through the thin button-down with every step, though it wasn't that difficult anymore.

"Shirt's done up," Sherlock announced, standing close to John with his full belly hanging out in front of him.

"Weird how it jiggles like this. I'm understanding these mechanics now for the first time," he added, running his fingers deep into his chubby stomach.

John tried to convince himself this wasn't happening. He locked eyes with Sherlock, begging him not to look at the crotch of John's pants. Nothing too big had happened down there yet, but he didn't trust himself.

"And my sides..." Sherlock sighed, turning to show John. He bent over a little, rubbing his side and letting the hand fall onto his significantly bigger ass.

"What have you been eating, seriously, two months...."

"A lot, now. Once I started and realized what I'd been missing, I kept eating. I found myself craving certain foods. I'd eat myself to sleep at night and wake up hungry again. Sleeping all day doesn't help, either, I'm sure."

John raised his eyebrows in response, keeping his mind off Sherlock's sides and how they were practically begging to be grabbed at this point.

"I can't go out in these clothes anymore, so I'm even more glad that we're both back on Baker Street again on the same clock. I was actually wondering if I could borrow some of yours."

"What, I'm not as heavy as you!" John contended.

"Maybe I could tell if you weren't wearing jumpers all the time. Really, John, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"I know you have a little tummy, it's cute, John," Sherlock whispered with a smirk.

"Nothing like yours, Sherlock, honestly... how did you get that to button?"

"It's yours."

"Oh, just wonderful...."

John went to stand up, but Sherlock pushed him back into the chair and straddled him, making sure his belly was between them.

"Am I too heavy for you?"

John didn't respond, instead trying to control his breathing.

Sherlock rocked back and forth a bit, his stomach brushing against John's jumper.

"Lord," John sighed, making sure his hand didn't make a jump for Sherlock's stomach. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to control the downstairs situation with no success.

Sherlock pulled up John's jumper, revealing John's soft middle. John tried to catch this in time to suck in a bit, but failed.

"Aw, it's peeking out over your belt," Sherlock whispered. "Cute."

"Please," John snapped, pulling his jumper back down. "Once I lay off the chips for a while I'll be back to normal. And anyway, I think we have a more pressing situation at hand, namely the button on your pants."

"You'd like the situation at hand, wouldn't you?" Sherlock smirked. He took off his shirt and John couldn't help put groan at the sight of Sherlock's bare middle. Sherlock put a hand over John's shoulder against the chair for balance and moved closer to him,  
and John nuzzled his nose against Sherlock's soft chest. He grabbed Sherlock's chubby sides and began to lick at his chest, moving down slowly and beginning to add kisses. He tickled Sherlock's underbelly, causing Sherlock to jump and his belly to jiggle  
wonderfully.

Sherlock played with John's hair as John grabbed every part of him, working his way down to his ass and squeezing.

Before Sherlock could react audibly, he pulled away. He stood up in front of John again and looked him up and down.

"So you definitely have a thing for chubby guys," Sherlock announced before walking off, taking his sandwich with him.

"Damn it, Sherlock!" John fumed. After a few minutes, he calmed down and pulled his jumper back up. He decided he would be giving all of his chips to Sherlock from now on.


End file.
